Un Canto a la esperanza
by Crema de mantequilla
Summary: Muchos siglos habían pasado desde que decidió amarlo, aún sabiendo lo que el destino les depararía. Ahora ya no puede esperar más para cumplir su misión. El tiempo se ha agotado y solo reza por encontrar lo que desde hace tanto tiempo ha estado buscando. Pareja: Oc/Orión Esta Historia participa en el Reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"


**El universo de Percy Jackson y sus personajes es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

 **Esta Historia participa en el reto "Este soy yo" del Foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

 **Aclaraciones: _Texto en negrita cursiva_ \- canto de Thiana**

 **_Texto subrayado_ \- canto de Orión**

 **Palabras: 3.259**

 **Presento a mi querida Oc Thiana**

* * *

 _ **Si tan solo supieras lo que significa para mí.**_

 _ **El encontrarte cada día a la espera de un porvenir**_

 _ **¿No es acaso otra ilusión?**_

 _ **El deseo de un corazón que ofrece un canto al amor.**_

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

La frescura de la noche se aferraba a su piel, mientras su melodiosa voz se dejaba escuchar en la soledad de aquel valle sin sueño. No tenía un destino en mente, tampoco un lugar al que debiera regresar. Solo vagaba sin rumbo, esperando encontrar aquello que creía perdido hace tanto tiempo atrás.

No tenía motivos para creer que lo encontraría, pero tampoco tenía motivos para creer que no lo haría.

 _ **Sin descanso atravesando los caminos de la perdición**_

 _ **Y tu alma confinada**_

 _ **¿No busca acaso la salvación?**_

 _ **Al tormento que en mi nombre la condenabas sin perdón.**_

Sus pies descalzos se deslizaban suavemente por la hierba fría, húmeda por la fina llovizna. En el cielo la luna llena brillaba iluminando el valle a su alrededor, como un fino halo de plata revelador y el canto de los animales nocturnos acompañaba su solitario camino.

 _No._ Se dijo a sí misma _. Solitario no, él me estará esperando._

Vestida de blanco como siempre había ido, buscaba nuevamente el motivo por el cual había venido. Ya no deseaba recordar el pasado y aún así no se veía capaz de abandonarlo ¿Por qué buscaba entonces? si no era lo que en verdad quería.

 _Porque es lo que mi corazón desea._

Estaba convencida de que esa era la razón.

 _ **Sin temor el adiós persiste**_

 _ **En un sueño del que no despertaré**_

 _ **Si mis ojos ya no vuelvo a abrir entonces...**_

 _ **¿Qué significa? ¿Tu destino apagaré?**_

Atravesando el valle descansó en un claro, junto a la puerta del bosque. Ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en su alma, su corazón indomable se negaba a desacelerar su ritmo y descubrió que nunca cedería.

Ya no podía ceder.

Aunque los dioses la castigaran por su rebeldía.

Aunque fuera condenada a los campos de castigo al descender al inframundo. Ni Zeus ni nadie se interpondrían una vez más. Porque había esperado demasiado para este momento. Demasiado por volver a reunir el valor de enfrentarlo y si su destino era perecer en sus manos que así fuera, ya no escaparía nunca más. Dos partidas y una más, esta vez él movería y de un modo u otro este juego terminaría.

 ** _No deseo que tus lágrimas sean el precio de mi libertad,_**

 ** _Aunque el fuego en mi corazón se extinga_**

 ** _Sé que mi alma solo a ti te pertenecerá._**

 ** _Entonces, dime, niña mía ¿A qué juegas? ¿si te vas que me queda?_**

Corrió hacia su destino, con pasos ligeros y decididos. Sus largos mechones caoba agitados con la brisa que soplaba volaban en todas direcciones, finalmente libres de todas restricciones. En el cielo pudo ver que comenzaban a mostrase los primeros atisbos del amanecer.

Sin temor encontró el refugio que hace tantos siglos atrás había construido, un lugar perdido que había sido destruido por las incontables guerras que asolaron la región en su tiempo. Pero solo un objeto había sobrevivido, y eso era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Con reverencia los tomó de vuelta, el arco y las flechas de plata que se encontraban enterrados en aquel cofre antiguo. Seguramente él los había guardado. Pues solo él era consciente del significado que poseían.

 ** _Si solo uno de los dos será capaz de regresar_**

 ** _Entonces que al menos pueda cumplir mi última voluntad._**

 ** _No deseo ver más dolor en tus ojos de zafiro_**

 ** _Ni sentir que he dejado atrás solo tu corazón marchito._**

En su frente apareció, la fina tiara de plata que la marcaba como algo que nunca más sería. Con sus sentidos lo llamó antes de partir y un con par de notas suavemente entonadas un hermoso caballo alado descendió de los cielos. Su color blanco relucía entre las sombras de la noche y con una elegante reverencia lo montó y se marchó a galope.

Era hora de empezar.

La última cacería finalmente tendría lugar.

 ** _Después de tanto tiempo nuestras promesas se las llevó el viento_**

 ** _Pero mi voluntad permanece firme._**

 ** _Si al fondo del precipicio eh de caer entonces vete_**

 ** _Antes de que por temor a tu condena exija la muerte._**

Una vez más se encontrarían y sabía que esta vez sería la última.

Su caballo cruzaba el bosque velozmente, no volaría, pues así sería más fácil encontrarle. Los primeros rayos del sol rompían la serena belleza de la noche y el canto de los animales nocturno fue silenciado, reemplazado por el dulce cantar de las aves matutinas.

Había llegado el momento.

Su corcel irrumpió entre los árboles, deteniéndose finalmente a la orilla de un alto peñasco. La visión de las montañas al amanecer le robaba el aliento pero estaba allí con un propósito y la cazadora que habitaba dentro de ella tomó el control de sus pasos.

No tenía necesidad de buscarle, sabía dónde estaría. En algún lugar justo debajo de ella, en el valle que se extendía más allá del rocoso acantilado.

Tomó su arco sin temor y preparó la flecha. Solo había una oportunidad, un único tiro.

 _¿Será que esta vez podré encontrarlo?_

Aquello que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo.

 ** _La esencia inmortal prevalecerá en el tiempo_**

 ** _en tu corazón lo sabes, aquella fuerza no es la clave._**

 ** _¿Quieres decirme como enfrento al destino?_**

 ** _Solo tú puedes mostrarme la verdad de este camino_**

Cerró los ojos y la brisa fresca la rodeó trayendo consigo la información que necesitaba.

El sol que comenzaba a ascender por el horizonte la cegó, cubriendo su rostro con el calor de de sus rayos, pero aquel hecho no tuvo importancia. No necesitaba _mirar_ para poder _ver_ a su objetivo.

Aunque temía que Apolo fuera testigo de su decisión.

Con un soplo de aire esperó el movimiento, que indicaba la hora de su partida. Ya no podría permanecer más tiempo en este mundo y lo sabía.

Se mantuvo atenta a lomos de su caballo inquieto y en el momento preciso lo sintió. Esa gran fuerza sobrenatural invadió sus sentidos, acelerando su corazón y trayendo consigo memorias de encuentros pasados.

Como cazadora no se podía permitir vacilar ante su presa, mucho menos ante una tan fuerte como él. Pero como mujer no podía hacer otra cosa que rendirse a sus pies, prisionera del amor que los había condenado al abismo de la destrucción.

Lágrimas traicioneras inundaron sus ojos, delatando el dolor que pesaba en su alma, ya no lo resistiría y si este era el último adiós solo podía cumplir con su deber y alcanzar su objetivo.

No debía pensar más, con un grácil movimiento la flecha en su arco tensó y disparó.

 ** _Mi voz te guiará a través de las sombras_**

 ** _¿Llegarás hasta mí?_**

 ** _Si solo tuviera un deseo que quisiera cumplir_**

 ** _Desearía vivir a tu lado este tormentoso sueño sin fin_**

Con habilidad se apeó del animal y lentamente comenzó a descender el peñasco. Cada nuevo salto que daba, era un salto que la acercaba al lugar donde yacería su corazón.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Apolo seguramente ya la había visto, los demás dioses no tardarían en aparecer para decidir su castigo.

Corrió cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, en dirección a la colina cubierta de arboles donde fluía tranquilamente una hermosa cascada.

Estaba muy lejos pero sabía que no había fallado.

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron hasta la cima, aunque sus heridas sangraban y dolían con cada paso que daba. No se había percatado de ese detalle, pues su atención la ocupaba la criatura que silenciosamente la miraba desde su lugar en las rocas.

Ella sonrió suavemente, deteniéndose a unos metros de él. Su figura mucho más grande que la de ella permanecía inmóvil rodeada de su propia sangre y ella finalmente sintió como las lágrimas caían sin control a pesar que de sus labios no brotaba ningún sonido

Justo en el centro de su pecho sobresalía su flecha plateada y por el ángulo que llevaba no tenía dudas de donde le había acertado.

\- Orion - murmuró su nombre como una plegaría.

 ** _Este tormento finalmente acabará, para bien o para mal._**

 ** _Con la visión de este mundo incierto ya no nos condenarán_**

 ** _¿Existirá un futuro mejor para los dos?_**

 ** _Alzaré mi voz a los cielos implorando esa bendición._**

\- Thiana - susurró de vuelta.

Su voz grave sonaba débil pero no parecía afectado por la cercanía de la muerte.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella mirándola con sus ojos verdes llenos de emociones que su apuesto rostro no se permitía reflejar.

Ella caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban y enlazo su mano con la del gigante. Finalmente había llegado a su fin, la ultima cacería se había llevado a cabo, pero aún era demasiado pronto.

De rodillas ante él inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran en su torso desnudo.

\- Lo conseguiste - le oyó murmurar y finalmente los sollozos sacudieron el frágil cuerpo de Thiana, un llanto que salía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Las fuertes manos de Orion acunaron su rostro obligándola a mirarlo y limpiando sus lágrimas con una ternura impropia de su tamaño. Sabia que no debía llorar, estaba preparada para este momento, pero estas eran lágrimas de simple alivio. Ya sea que los dioses los perdonaran o condenaran ellos eran finalmente libres.

Dejó caer su arco y las flechas y acarició las manos del gigante que la consolaba, su mirada plateada se encontró con la verde de él y sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas. Tal era el amor que se habían profesado que ni siquiera el castigo eterno podía detenerlos de buscarse, aún si solo eran capaces hacerlo cuando uno de los dos estaba al borde de la muerte.

\- No llores más, niña mía - Pidió con su voz estrangulada por el dolor y supo que no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Ella colocó sus manos suavemente sobre el pecho del gigante en una lenta caricia, quería guardar en su alma todo lo que pudiera de él, y su corazón se derritió al escuchar la forma como siempre solía llamarla.

Él recorrió su rostro con una hambrienta mirada, guardando en su memoria cada precioso rasgo de su hermosa figura humana, y el corazón de Thiana se agitó. No se movió, pero la hizo inclinarse con sus manos hasta tomar posesión de esos húmedos labios que había ansiado probar desde hace tanto tiempo.

 _ **Solo a tu lado podré encontrar la paz** _

**_En el cielo o el infierno, no importa que vendrá._**

 ** _El deseo de sentir es más fuerte que la condena_**

 ** _Así que pediré perdón por no odiar esta egoísta espera._**

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante ese tierno acto, aunque no había nada tierno en su beso. El la devoraba, tomando, exigiendo y ella no podía hacer menos que corresponderle. La calidez de los brazos de Orion la rodeó y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Acarició su rostro y su fino cabello, entregando su corazón y su alma en ese beso, volcando todos los sentimientos que durante siglos había mantenido encerrados bajo llave.

Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo gentilmente, como si no pudiera abarcar lo suficiente de ella para su agrado. No lo detuvo cuando su boca abandonó sus labios para probar la suave piel de su cuello, ni se apartó cuando sus grandes manos abrieron la tela de su túnica tocando su cuerpo desnudo. No intentó tocarla más allá de lo debido y esa muestra de respeto inundó su corazón de amor y calidez.

No sabia cuanto tiempo más resistiría, pero hasta entonces tomaría todo lo que ella le ofreciera.

Suavemente la apartó de su cuerpo para poder admirarla, era tan hermosa como una diosa y su alma brillante había conseguido detener al demonio en el que se había convertido por culpa de la maldición de Apolo. Lentamente descubrió sus hombros y su pecho, dejando caer la fina tela que la cubría. Quiso guardarla así, en ese momento, frágil pero decidida, hermosa, altiva como una reina, con sus larguísimos mechones rojizos rodeando su figura como un velo y sus ojos. Esos ojos plateados brillaban como la luna llena rodeada de estrellas, tan llenos de amor, un amor que dedicaba solo a él.

 ** _Con un suspiro, mis labios nuestra promesa sellará_**

 ** _Una vez más sin temor a la eternidad_**

 ** _Pues ya no hay motivos para huir del destino_**

 ** _Pues esta llama de esperanza vivirá siempre contigo_**

Una luz brillante inundó el ambiente, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos y un rugido furioso como un trueno hizo que el cuerpo de Thiana se paralizara.

\- Ustedes dos - La voz resonó por todo el claro y ella sintió como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo por unos instantes, claro que sabia que vendrían, pero no deseaba tener que hacerles frente tan pronto.

\- Thiana - Ella se giró finalmente, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro severo y frío de su señora- Como te atreves a hacer esto, has roto tu juramento y deshonrado a la caza.

La mirada de artemisa se posó sobre el cuerpo sangrante del gigante donde la flecha plateada sobresalía de su pecho y su imagen de serenidad finalmente cayó.

\- ¿Para esto has renunciado a tu puesto? ¡no tenias derecho! - Algo en el corazón de Thiana se endureció con esas palabras y enfrentó la mirada furiosa de la diosa de la luna con una similar. Ya no iba a permitir que controlaran su vida por ella, si de todas formas moriría entonces no callaría.

\- No, Lady Artemisa, en eso se equivoca -su tono frió igualó al de la diosa- Tenia todo el derecho, era la _única_ que tenia el derecho. Orion es mi presa, esta era mi cacería, no la suya.

Al instante, una fuerza plateada impactó en su pecho haciéndola caer al suelo bruscamente. Su vista se nubló ligeramente y escuchó el rugido de Orion a su lado pero lo detuvo de intentar moverse. Sabia que su vida se extinguía y no deseaba causarle más dolor. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró incorporarse.

Apolo se posicionó al lado de su hermana y su voz le indicó que tampoco estaba contento.

\- Has traspasado los límites que te he impuesto, te permití continuar al lado de mi hermana con la condición de dejar de lado tu afán por el Gigante, tu vida o la de él ¿Eso significa que has tomado una decisión?- la sentencia de Apolo sorprendió a la cazadora, francamente no esperaba que le permitieran siquiera defenderse de sus acusaciones. A pesar de su debilidad habló con voz clara.

\- Así es -Suavemente tomó la mano de Orion que había permanecido callado y solo miraba a la diosa de la caza con ojos fulminantes. Cuadró los hombros con dignidad, sin importarle su desnudez y alzó el rostro en un movimiento débil, enfrentándose a los dioses- No deseo vivir una vida en la que mi amor deba ser condenado por considerarse una amenaza. Señor Apolo, aún en el momento en que me propuso semejante trato debió saber que nunca permitiría a nadie lastimar a este hombre. No importa si su temor era que Orion pudiera representar un peligro para la señora Artemisa, la verdad es que nunca la lastimaría. -su vista se posó en la diosa y permitió que su corazón hablara- Mi señora Artemisa, sé que lo que hice es una ofensa hacia usted y hacia mis hermanas cazadoras, pero en el fondo creo que era inevitable. No puedo arrepentirme de los sentimientos que albergo en mi interior, ni de haber cedido mi corazón al cazador. No puedo siquiera considerar continuar la vida que he tenido a su lado como cazadora, si eso significa dejar de lado una parte tan importante de mi alma como lo es el amor de Orion.

Las lagrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, sabía que su vida estaba apagándose pero tomó aire y lentamente hizo una reverencia ante la diosa, su señora, como la última muestra de respeto que podía ofrecerle.

\- He faltado a mi juramento como cazadora y me he enamorado de un hombre con el que deseaba compartir mi vida, si no puedo ser absuelva de mi pecado entonces sea libre de terminar con mi condena. Siempre seguí sus pasos y comandé a mis hermanas a través de los siglos, ahora le pido que me libere de mi carga. En nombre del amor he roto libremente y a voluntad las leyes que los dioses me impusieron, si la muerte es mi castigo lo aceptaré gustosa, pero solo ustedes saben que no me arrepiento de mis decisiones - alzó la cabeza y sus ojos plateados como la luna permitieron ver la sinceridad de su alma- Nunca me arrepentiré de haber entregado mi alma al amor.

Cerró los ojos finalmente, más tranquila en ese momento de lo que nunca había estado, lentamente la inconsciencia fue apoderándose de su mente y se dejó caer libremente junto al cuerpo de su amado. Sus ojos buscaron los del gigante y los encontró brillando de emoción sincera. Todo había valido la pena. Con una ultima mirada ambos entrelazaron sus manos y en un último suspiro la vida abandonó sus cuerpos dejando una pequeña sonrisa impresa en ambos rostros.

Apolo y Artemisa miraron fijamente a la pareja. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer, ambos habían cumplido con el castigo final de la muerte.

Artemisa se permitió derramar unas pocas lágrimas, dolida por la perdida de sus cazadores y Apolo abrazó a su hermana, sintiendo pena por el destino de ambos amantes.

\- No puedo aceptar esto - la voz se dejo escuchar suavemente en el lugar, antes de que Afrodita apareciera frente a ambos hermanos.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer Afrodita -Artemisa miró a la diosa con un deje de molestia en su voz.

\- Tal vez yo no, pero tu si- La diosa del amor se acercó con paso grácil al lugar donde yacían ambos amantes y cuidadosamente retiró los mechones de cabello que cubrían el fino rostro de la muchacha.- No permitiré que un amor como este se desvanezca así sin más.

Artemisa comprendió lo que la diosa quería decirle y lentamente se inclinó sobre ambos cuerpos, con un susurró tomó ambas almas pero se detuvo un instante, mirando a la diosa.

\- No sé si sea lo correcto Afrodita - Miró el cielo donde el sol había salido a sus espaldas y brillaba intensamente.

\- Claro que lo es, ellos me entregaron su vida justo antes de morir, lo hicieron por amor, no puedo hacer menos que honrar un acto tan sincero- Afrodita dio un suave empujón a la diosa de la caza y esta libero las almas, la luz del día impediría ver su resplandor pero sabia que ahora ambos amantes residirían juntos en el firmamento por la eternidad, como era su deseo.

 _¿Finalmente encontraste lo que buscabas?-_ preguntó al viento _._

Ella quería creer que si.

Del este sopló una ligera brisa que meció su cabello y suavemente entonó las ultimas lineas de aquel verso que prevalecería en el tiempo, como un recuerdo destinado a guiar a las almas que ofrecían sus vidas en nombre del amor.

Para todas aquellas personas.

Ella les concedería su bendición.

 ** _Y más allá de los cielos la voz de este corazón resuena_**

 ** _Grabando en el viento la melodía de un amor sin tiempo._**

 ** _Que las estrellas del cielo sean la prueba de esta verdad_**

 ** _Y que nunca en sus almas brille algo más que la paz._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Un Canto a la esperanza**

 **por Herina Vankelt**

 **Fin.**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Juro que amo con toda mi alma hacer estas cosas. ¿les gustó la canción/poema? es de mi propiedad. No acepto** **plagio.**

 **En el mito Orion muere por una flecha de artemisa, pues yo her reconstruido un poco ese mito y si murió por una flecha pero no de Artemisa *-***

 **Recuerdo que el la saga Orion le comenta a Reyna que esta prohibido para él amar a dioses o mortales y me gusto la idea de mostrar una razón por la cual no puede hacerlo. Mi OC Thiana representa esa razón ¿que mejor forma de negar el amor que después de haberlo tenido y haber sido condenado por ello?**

 **En lineas de tiempo esto sucede durante su primera vida, cuando aun formaba parte de la caza de artemisa y apolo lo maldijo. Thiana viene a hacer el papel de Lugarteniente de las cazadoras y por eso su amor por Orion estuvo condenado desde el principio. Ambos sabían que los dioses no lo tolerarían.**

 **En lo personal me gustó mucho esta historia y espero que a ustedes también.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
